Best Laid Plans
by pearls1990
Summary: What happens when a certain spirit medium sets her cousin up with Apollo Justice? Hilarity and drama ensue, that's what! I'm experimenting with what I think could be a cute pairing.
1. Chapter 1

"Hmm, the newest ace attorney is cute," Maya Fey was watching the news as she finished the breakfast that she had made for her and Pearl. They were staying at the Beverly Hills residence of a certain prosecuting attorney while he was away in Europe. Pearl had moved in with him a few years back after making the decision of wanting to live a normal teenaged life. Maya didn't let her go easily, but after some counseling by sister Bikini and big sister Mia, Maya finally and reluctantly let her go. Maya was thriving in her own studies and was almost a full blown spirit medium.

"Ugh, too bad he had to be mentored by HIM!" Maya threw her fork at the TV when Phoenix Wright came into the view of the camera. It was the conclusion of the Jurist trial and Apollo and Phoenix were on the courthouse stairs being interviewed by the press. She got up and took her plate to the sink.

"Hey, I have to keep this place clean you know!" Pearls yelped as she hopped off her stool at the breakfast bar they were sitting and picked up the fork. "Besides I don't think Phoenix mentored Apollo. I believe it was Kristoph Gavin."

"Kristoph Gavin?" Maya said slowly. "But isn't he the one that got convicted of murder?"

"Yes, I believe he did!"

Maya's eyes went wide as she turned back to the television to see a very composed Apollo Justice. "Wow, he must be dying inside, to have to convict your own Mentor of murder..."

"Kristoph's brother was the prosecuting attorney." Pearl was at Maya's side, playing with the magatama at her neck. She liked to keep in touch with her spiritual roots. "Klavier Gavin."

"Oh my Gosh!!" Maya gasped. "He's the lead singer of the Gavinners! He's so handsome!"

"Oh Maya," Pearls giggled at her cousin. "You are still 16 at heart aren't you?"

"Well, he is!? You, Mrs. Iwannabearegularteenager, should know all about the Gavinners." Maya poked fun at Pearls as she watched a patch of red grow on the others cheeks. "Ha, you do!!"

"Okay, so I do, so?" Pearls pouted as she turned toward the sink to start the dishes.

"I guess it's healthier to have crushes on rockstars than on attorneys." Maya said wistfully as she stared at the antennae-haired attorney on the television. Pearls turned to look at Maya as she rinsed the dish in her hand.

"I wouldn't say healthier, but it is more normal. Phoenix was a normal guy caught in some very unusual circumstances."

"Hmph, all the same, too bad Phoenix couldn't have been more like Miles." Maya tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully as she picked up the magazine she had been thumbing through during her morning coffee, (Godot blend #107, thank you very much) and found the article written on Miles. "He's is so suave and such a sharp dresser and very handsome..." Pearls just shook her head at her cousin as she finished the dishes.

"Maya, you do know that Miles is...well...playing for the same team, right?"

"Yeah, well, it's too bad the team includes Phoenix Wright. I can't believe you, of all people believed that we could be special someone's." Maya mocked Pearls as she plopped herself on the stool again. She closed the magazine and pointed to the young, ambitious defense attorney that adorned the cover. "Now this guy, he's cute. With his bright brown eyes and sharp red suit...he's got so much potential! There's an aura about him too."

"Maya, always daydreaming!" Pearl smiled sweetly at her cousin, then inspiration hit her. She thought of that girl that was in her class...what was her name...ah yes Trucy, Trucy Wright. She had been mentioned in the article about Apollo as being his step-sister and adopted by Phoenix. If Pearl could befriend her, maybe there would be a chance to set up Maya and Apollo...Yes, that's it! Since Phoenix, broke Maya's heart, it was the least that Pearl could do for her cousin! Her birthday was in six months, plenty of time to make friends with Trucy! Thus, the plan was set in motion...

**The Best Laid Plans...**

Apollo was awoken abruptly by his phone signaling a text. He wiped the drool from his chin and found he had fallen asleep on his keyboard again. One of the hazards of doing your own paperwork, he thought.

'Come get me. Im party drank too much.'

Apollo gave his phone a confused look. Trucy never drinks, what the heck is going on? He glanced at the time before he replied, asking for the address.

"Holy crap," He said aloud to the empty office. " 9:45. I slept for an hour." The former Wright and Co. Talent Agency, had been transformed into the Justice and Co. Law Offices last November at the prompting of Phoenix Wright. Apollo hated the jokes everyone cracked, but at least he was getting clients, albeit, shady ones, they were still clients nonetheless.

Apollo thought briefly about contacting Phoenix, but didn't want to interrupt one of his three jobs. Besides, he could handle his 16 year-old stepsister by himself, at least he hoped so. He chuckled to himself as he thought about Phoenix taking piano lessons, and retaking the bar exam, and playing Poker all in one fell swoop. November through January were rough months for Phoenix because of all of that, but Apollo and Trucy lent all their support and knowledge and he passed the bar with flying colors. The piano lessons were still ongoing, but Apollo would even admit that he was doing well.

The address was sent to him as he grabbed his umbrella and jacket and went out the door. March proved to be very rainy and was not going out like a lamb. A brisk wind picked up as Apollo hopped on his brand-new scooter. It wasn't an impressive 'Hog' like Klavier had, but Apollo wasn't out to impress anybody anyway.

"Oh good grief Trucy!" Apollo yelled at his phone as he came to a stoplight. "Who the hell do you know up in Beverly Hills?" He had mapped out his route on the GPS application and groaned. "I better get some good office cleaning out of this!"

**********

Thirty minutes later, Apollo was weaving between parked cars to get to the pretentious house on the hill. It was actually really nice from what he could see. He parked his scooter as he observed the house. Unseen spotlights in the ground lit up the burgundy and brick and it seemed every light in it was on. It was modern with lots of windows and foliage on the outside. He heard loud music and voices and shook his head as he walked around a loud group of teenagers. He still wasn't sure why Trucy was at a party in such an uppity neighborhood and were these guys old enough to drink? Good ole Trucy, she could make friends with anyone.

"Nice scooter." A male voice called from his left. Apollo made a face and mumbled whatever at the guy. He was also used to jokes being cracked about his scooter.

"No, seriously, man," The male picked up pace alongside Apollo and started walking backwards as he pointed off to their right with his free hand. The other was holding a bottle of beer. "Dude, check that beauty out!" Apollo glanced at the guy one last time before he followed his out-stretched finger. The guy was wearing a bright yellow and green sweatshirt with a bright pink logo on the front, something about a Princess, and a bright green hat, and was that a samurai sword? Apollo chuckled to himself as he turned and saw a bright green and yellow scooter. Next years model of what he, himself, was driving.

"How the..." He started.

"I know right? It's smooth and it comes in all of the Steel Samurai's series colors!" The guy gave the rock on horns with his hand. "Cody Hackins, dude." He held his hand out to Apollo.

"Apollo Justice." The attorney said distractedly. "But I don't understand how..."

"Apollo...Justice? The defense attorney that brought Phoenix Wright back to life?"

"Huh?" Apollo ran his hand through his spikes, thoroughly confused. He had never been referred to as that!

"Dude, Pearls is always spoutin' off about that Wright guy, how he threw away his love for her cousin, or some drabble like that." Cody took a drink of his beer. "Anyway, how do you know Pearl?"

"I...uh...don't, heh..." Apollo said nervously. "I'm here to take Trucy home."

"Oh, Trucy!" Cody wriggled his eyebrows. "Y'know, if I wasn't datin' Pearly, I would definitely take her on! But it sounds like she's got a man!"

"Hm, yeah listen, you better be careful how you talk about her. Her father is Phoenix Wright and I am her step-brother, so if you'll excuse me, I've come to collect her..."

"Ha! Collect her!" Cody almost spit his beer out on Apollo as he flinched. "Listen, I'm sorry man, I'll take ya to her!"

"I...er...ok!" Apollo suddenly found himself being dragged behind Cody. Little did Apollo know he was involved in a devious plan of Pearls, that was about to come into fruition.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey man, wait here for a sec, I need to say hi to ma boy!" Cody gestured to Apollo to stay when they reached the foyer of the house. Apollo was irritated, but as he looked around at his surroundings, he started to wonder who lived in such a grand house. The foyer was huge and there were teenagers milling about and giggling. It was decorated with streamers, and purple and white balloons, and was that a dove that flew by? Apollo made note of where it came from as he crossed the foyer. The white and gray marble floor was inlaid with a large star-like design that Apollo recognized, but couldn't place. The walls were painted an off-white and the large picture windows that were situated between the two grand stair-cases looked out over the glittering lights of Los Angeles.

"Shseesh, I'm not a puppy." Apollo turned from the windows and decided to look for Trucy himself.

He took the hallway on his left and made his way through the crowded hallway. He batted at a beach ball that was being tossed about when suddenly he heard a voice over the music.

"Alakazam!!" He cocked his head and tried to listen for it again to no avail. He looked in the room closest to him and spied a large silver and purple and white banner that hung on the wall opposite him that read 'Happy Birthday Pearl'.

"AlakaZIM!" He heard Trucy's voice again and was just about to enter the room, when he heard an inaudible voice, and then felt himself being knocked over from behind.

"Oouff!" Apollo managed to get out.

"Omigosh, I'm so sorry, I-I was just so excited to get Trucy's stuff to her..." It was a female voice as Apollo groaned and sat up, assessing himself, making sure nothing was broken.

"It's okay. I'm fine." He said as he brushed himself off. He looked up into a large pair of brown eyes and a curtain of thick black hair.

"Uh..Uh...H-Holy Cow!" The girl exclaimed. "You're...y-you are..."

"Apollo Justice, miss," Apollo regarded the girl skeptically.

"Y-Yeah...A-Apollo..." The girl kept staring at him.

"Who are you?" He prompted her. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm M-Maya Fey..." She blushed and looked away.

"Well, Maya Fey," Apollo said as he stood up and helped her gather what looked like confetti and party favors that had spilled out of her arms. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yes-s..." She looked up at him through her think fringe of bangs as he offered his hand for her to help her up. "Er...uh...th-thanks..." And as she took the young defense attorney's hand, a shock of electricity and shivers ran through their bodies. Maya's vision went black as she saw the faintest image of a beautiful woman in a blue veil. The woman disappeared as soon as she appeared. Apollo felt and saw the same thing as Maya and the shock made him gasp and let go of Maya who fell back on her bottom. She yelped and shook her head.

"Oh, erm, you okay?" Apollo absentmindedly held his hand out again, and this time Maya grasped his lower arm and stood up.

"Yeah, I think so," She brushed herself off and straightened her robes.

"What was that all about?" Apollo asked as he ran his hand through his spikes nervously.

"I...don't know..." They stared at each other for a moment, mesmerized by what had just happened.

"Heh, you said Trucy was in here?" Apollo broke the awkward silence.

"Oh, yeah...uh sorry," Maya stuttered as she picked up her sack and started to lead Apollo through the crowd. "She's through here. She's putting on a magic show for my cousin Pearl." She explained over her shoulder.

Apollo froze for a moment as he remembered something that Cody had said about Pearl, '...Pearls is always spoutin' off about that Wright guy, how he threw away his love for her cousin...'

"Cousin..." Apollo said aloud as he thought about the concept of Phoenix breaking hearts. He caught up with Maya at the front of the crowd where he saw Trucy in all of her blue costumed glory preforming her magic.

"Did you say something?" Maya asked as she leaned close.

"Hm? No, nothing, I'm fine." He smiled tentatively at the young woman. She was pretty, Apollo would give her that much, and she seemed very enthusiastic about a lot of things, but what was with the weird outfit? Why couldn't any of Phoenix's friends dress normally? He thought about the dog-eared drawing that he had hung up in the office. Phoenix was looking proud in his blue suit, surrounded by what Apollo could only conclude were his friends, and the only ones that were dressed semi-normally and that he recognized were Miles Edgeworth and Detective Gumshoe...which reminded him that he needed to send him a card congratulating him on his new son...

"Apollo!" Trucy was standing in front of him and snapping her fingers in his face. "I swear you're worse than a daydreaming teenager!"

Apollo scowled at her as Maya and Pearl were standing off to the side and giggling.

"Who's the teenager?" He retorted, putting his hands angrily on his hips.

"Oh Polly, give it up!" She gestured at him then to the cousins. "I see you've met Maya. This is her cousin Pearl, and I don't know where Cody is." Trucy stood on her tip-toes to look over the crowd. Pearl held her hand out for Apollo to shake.

"I've already met Cody," Apollo said as he hesitated to shake it, considering what had happened earlier with Maya. As soon as he touched her hand, the same electric shock ran through his body as before. Who he saw however was someone different, a woman with red hair and bright eyes and fire all around her. Apollo let go suddenly and Pearl stumbled backwards. Everyone reacted, but Maya caught her in time.

"Whoa, Pearly," She said as she held her cousin steady. "You alright?"

"Yeah..." She said slowly as she stared at Apollo.

"Polly, what happened?" Trucy asked as she put her hand on his arm. "There was...some weird aura surrounding you two."

The attorney was staring at his hand, when the sleeve of his jacket fell enough to expose his bracelet. Maya gasped.

"It's the Gramarye bracelet!" She pointed and covered her mouth in surprise.

"How do you know...?" Trucy and Apollo look at Maya incredulously. She flinched under everyone's scrutiny.

"I...er...learned about it through my lessons at Hazakura. It's origins started in the Azerbaijan area near the Caspian sea. May I?" She pointed at Apollo's arm and he nodded, as she cupped her hand under his elbow and uncovered the bracelet. "There is a small mine in the mountains nearby that is the only source for the metal. It can help it's wearer detect people's nervous habits."

"Well, we knew that already," Trucy said with one hand on her hip. "What happened just now between him and Pearls?"

"It seems that the Magatama and his bracelet cause some sort of visions when the owners touch hands. If there is anybody nearby that can perceive, then they can sense an aura around the two people. If the vision is good, then the aura is light or has bright colors associated with it. If it's bad, then there is a dark aura or dark colors surrounding them." Maya paused. "What color was their aura, Trucy?"

"Uh, me? I can't see..."

Pearl put her hand on Trucy's shoulder and leaned close to her. "You just said that you saw an aura around then when they touched hands."

"Dang," Trucy mumbled under her breath. She didn't mind people knowing about her magicians status, but she didn't want it broadcast all over creation about her's, or Apollo's sixth sense. "Heh, the aura was bright, well what I saw anyway. It was brief." She lied. This was all too entirely serious. "Anyway, we have a birthday to celebrate! C'mon Pearl, I have more tricks for you!" Trucy grabbed Pearl's wrist and bounded over to her makeshift stage.

Maya, in the meantime, was staring at Apollo's bracelet hovering her hand over the designs, afraid to touch it.

"Um, Maya," He said nervously. He didn't mind having a beautiful woman touching him; it was unnerving, however, that she was studying him like a science experiment.

"She was lying wasn't she?" Maya suddenly looked up at Apollo, her gaze was sharp.

"Uhh...well, what I saw wasn't pleasant." He realized that her eyes had changed from dark brown to a bright golden brown. "I saw a red-haired woman and she had fire all around her..."

"Dahlia," She muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Ahh, nothing, um Trucy's right, we have a birthday to celebrate!" She linked her arm through Apollo's and drug him to the front of the crowd where they watched a very exuberant Trucy preform her magic tricks.

"So, what is this Hazakura place that you spoke of earlier?" Apollo asked Maya an hour later. They were walking out to his scooter after Apollo determined that Trucy was okay and he didn't feel like staying.

"Oh, its this temple that I'm studying in. There is a dojo there that is teaching me to be a great master of spirit channeling."

"Oh, I see," Apollo's eyebrows shot up.

"I know, it sounds hokey, but I enjoy it a lot!" She smiled at him. "Pearls was studying there for a while until she discovered life outside the temple."

"I take it that was hard for you when she left?"

"Well, she was part of the practice for so long, that it shocked the elders when she said she wanted to leave. She is the most powerful at spirit channeling and was next in line to be The Master of Spirit Channeling in Kurain Village. But...I guess certain circumstances led her to the choice of leaving altogether." Apollo saw a flash of sorrow cross Maya's expression, and decided not to push the issue.

"Thank you for walking me out here, Maya." He said sheepishly.

"Of course," She tilted her head coyly and blushed. "What were you dong here in the first place?"

"Heh, I received a text..." Apollo's sentence was lost in a blood curdling scream that came from behind and to their left.

"Oh God," Maya grasped Apollo's upper arm. He glanced over at her as he felt her trembling.

"I think we should go check it out," Apollo rested his hand on the small of her back and started running in that direction.

As they came up over a small landscaped hill, they were encountered with a giant pool, that was lit up from the inside. Smack dab in the middle was a body floating face-down in the water.

"Apollo..." Maya squeaked as she buried her face in his shoulder. As they approached the pool, Apollo squinted at the body and thought he recognized the bright green jacket...and was that a Samurai Sword sticking out of his back? A small crowd was starting to gather as Apollo took his phone out and dialed 911.

"You!!" Both Maya and Apollo whipped their heads in the direction of the voice. A young red-headed girl was pointing at them, a mixture of fright and anger on her pretty freckled face. "It was you! I saw you push him, I saw you stab him and push him in the pool!!" Everyone was looking at them as Apollo tried to concentrate on giving the dispatcher, directions to the house.

"Me? B-But I wasn't anywhere near the pool...at any time!" Maya's voice cracked with fear. "I-I've been with him and my friends the-"

"Move!!" A voice cut through the crowd across the pool from them. "C'mon people, I gotta get through..." Pearl emerged, a look of horror crossed her face. "Oh, G-God...C-Cody...NOOOOOoooooo..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Of course there's a murder...**

"Thanks Apollo," Ema Skye said an hour later after Apollo gave his statement. The dispatcher recognized the address immediately when Apollo gave it to her and Police and Firetrucks arrived less than fifteen minutes later. Ema arrived just before the forensics team after the pool had been designated a crime scene by the Police. Her and Apollo helped with crowd control, but were unable to move Pearl. Ema laid a sympathetic hand on Apollo's shoulder and smiled apologetically. "It's good to see you again, although I wish it was under different circumstances."

"Yeah," The defense attorney sighed. "Me too."

"I haven't questioned Maya or Pearl yet," Ema paused as she looked over at them and tapped her notebook with her pencil. "However...one of the kids here says she witnessed Maya stab the victim, then push him in."

"I...ahhh...yeah," Apollo ran his hand nervously through his hair, which was starting to droop. "The witness was here when we arrived on the scene. But I'm not sure how Maya could have been here and with me out in the driveway at the same time. Arrggh...I'm so confused. Why can't we have a normal murder?"

"Heh, umm...normal murder, Apollo? I'd rather have no murders, but that's beside the point!" Ema cocked an eyebrow at him as they turned to watch the cousins comfort each other.

"OH MY GOSH!!" Came the squeal behind them. Then the rumble of a motorcycle. Ema rolled her eyes. Apollo furrowed his brow at her as Trucy came out of the house bearing water for Pearl. A flustered fan girl suddenly came running over the hill between the pool and the driveway.

"Omigosh, omigosh, he kissed my hand!" She cried breathlessly. Klavier Gavin sauntered his way over the hill and over to Apollo and Ema.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance, don't you?" Ema chided as she crossed her arms.

"Achtung, baby! Loud is the only way I know!" The prosecutor snapped his fingers to some hidden rhythm as he smirked at them. They both rolled their eyes. "Now then, why is it that I have been called to one prosecutor Miles Edgeworth's swanky Beverly Hills spread?"

"I-I...Miles E-Edgeworth?" It was Ema's turn to be breathless. Klavier looked at her incredulously.

"I knew I recognized that giant emblem on the floor in the foyer!" Apollo snapped his fingers. "It's the prosecutors badge!"

"Fraulein Detectiv," Klavier started, ignoring the defense attorney. "If I'd have known that such a name could spark such a response from a pretty girl, I would have used it sooner, ja!"

"Ggrrr..." Ema stuck her hand in her lab coat pocket and produced a Snakoo, which she promptly threw at Klavier. "You only wish your name could make me weak-kneed!" She stuck her tongue at him and walked away towards Maya and Pearl.

Apollo bit his lip to keep from laughing. Klavier didn't notice.

"Mmm...feisty, ja?" He placed a hand on Apollo's shoulder and watched her go. Then turned his attention to the young defense attorney. "Well, Herr Forehead? What's the story here? Is trouble following you again?"

"No," Apollo looked down at his shoes. "At least I don't think so? Ugh, I don't know anymore. It seems where ever I go, a murder is committed."

"Hmm...and who are the two lovely Frauleins the good Detectiv is questioning?" Klavier asked thoughtfully as he played with his hair.

"The pretty dark-haired one that Ema is talking to is Maya Fey and the other is her cousin, Pearl Fey." Apollo gestured in their direction. "I do believe that Cody, our victim, is Pearl's boyfriend."

"Ach! Jilted love, the worst kind of murder." The blond turned his attention briefly to the pool. "Only a woman will stab someone in the back."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been doing a little study into the psychology of murders," Klavier paused as Apollo glanced at him. "The one thing that stuck out was this. If there is a stabbing, and it's in the back, Eighty-seven percent of the time it's a woman that has committed the crime, ja?"

Apollo gaped at Klavier. He wasn't sure if he was more surprised that Klavier was actually reading something other than paperwork, or at how frank he was being at the moment.

"I've also studied some of your predecessor's cases and the majority of them were stabbings, and they were by women." Klavier started towards the pool, leaving an open-mouthed defense attorney behind.

"I don't know why she's not in handcuffs!?" Apollo's attention was directed towards Ema and the cousins again, as the red-haired girl approached them, gesturing wildly. "She did it! She's the one that stabbed poor Cody!"

"Miss, please step back, I'm trying to conduct-"

"A not so thorough investigation, Detectiv." Klavier appeared holding what looked like a green gem in his gloved hand. Both Pearl and Maya gasped, as they looked down. Maya was missing her Magatama. "I do believe our Miss Fey needs to come down to the detention center for further questioning, don't you agree, Herr Forehead?" Klavier was staring down Ema as Apollo approached them. He thought he saw the red-head smirking out of her corner of his eye. But when he turned to look at her

"But I didn't do it! I promise! Apollo, tell him!?" Maya's eyes were misty as she pleaded with Klavier.

"Klavier, she was with me, and Pearl and Apollo, the last couple hours!" Trucy piped in. "She never left-"

"It would serve you well, Fraulein Magician, not to say anything more." Klavier had a very dark look in his eyes as he spoke to Trucy. She took a step back and her bottom lip was trembling. Apollo went to her side and put his arm around her.

"Klavier what is your problem?" Apollo's chords of steel were starting to kick in, as was his frustration with the events of the evening.

"I don't appreciate the favoritism that is going on here, ja." The blond stepped up to a speechless Ema and dug through her forensics kit.

"What the hell do you think you-" Ema started but answered her own question as he pulled out a plastic baggie and dropped the Matagama in it.

"And I don't think Miles Edgeworth would stand for such carelessness, ja Fraulein?" The fop winked at her as she scowled at him.

"Ooohhh g-g-god-ddd...." Pearl's exclamation startled everybody. She hadn't said a word since coming upon the scene. Her eyes were red and her face was splotchy from crying. Maya knelt and put an arm around her. "M-Miles is supposed t-to b-be coming home to-tomarrow." She managed between sobs.

"Well, it seems he's in for a surprise, ja?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Klavier!" Ema was yelling at the glimmerous fop, her voice almost rivaling Apollo's chords of steel. "Leave the scene alone! You are NOT a detective!"

"Well, someone here has to be!" Everyone turned in the direction of the red-headed witness. "It seems little miss lab-coat here is failing at her job." She had her arms crossed and an evil smirk crossed her pretty face. Maya took a double-take at her, trying to think of where she had seen that evil smirk before...

"Why, you little..." Ema started after the red-haired girl, but not before Klavier grabbed her.

"Stop, both of you," Klavier struggled with trying to keep Ema in line as the other girl laughed. "Apollo...please..." Apollo came over and took Ema by the arm, but she brushed him off and bit her lip and crossed her arms.

"Ha ha! It seems you have trouble keeping your women in line, Gavin."

"It's not wise to provoke the prosecution, Frau...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name..." Klavier walked over to her holding his hand out in a friendly gesture. He was struck by her dancing green eyes and the spattering of freckles along the bridge of her nose made her seem younger than she was.

"My name is Astrid, Astrid Oleander." She kept her arms crossed, and the smirk had softened into pride.

Pearl and Trucy glared at Astrid. They had a deep-seeded hatred for the girl that ran back to their freshman year.

"Well, Astrid, it's lovely to meet you." Everyone rolled their eyes as Klavier poured on the charm. "I am Kla-"

"I know who you are," Astrid flicked her hair behind her shoulder. "Klavier Gavin, Prosecutor, and part time rock star. Now, are you going to take my statement, or sing to me?"

"I err...well, Fraulein, I was hoping to take your statement," He played with his hair. "However, if you want me to sing..."

"KLAVIER!!" Apollo and Ema and Trucy all cried out. He threw them an annoyed look over his shoulder. He took a double take at Maya, whose pretty features were darkened by the look she was giving Astrid. He turned back to the pretty red-head and started questioning her.

"He's going to get Maya pronounced guilty, isn't he?" Pearl said between sniffles. Trucy wrapped her arms around her as Ema walked over to Klavier and Astrid. Apollo stood nearby with an arm around Maya, comforting her.

"No, Apollo is a good defense attorney." Trucy said as she pulled away and took a handkerchief out of her magic pouch. "Klavier has lost to him the last few cases, you have nothing to worry about." She said as she wiped Pearls tears away, then handed her the tissue to blow her nose.

"I don't know Trucy, something about all of this reeks of trickery and false pretenses." Pearls said after she blew her nose. "Everything is all wrong..." She sniffed and started sobbing quietly as Trucy held her again.

"Pearly," Maya was kneeling beside the two teenagers now, gesturing at Astrid. "There's something strange yet...familiar about Astrid. But I can't tell if she's lying. Do you sense anything?"

"I'm seeing a very dark and eerie aura around her," Trucy piped up. "I mean, more eerie than normal."

"I've never liked the girl from the start." Pearl stated as she watched Astrid describe what she saw in a very non-chalant,very cold kind of way. "She's always rubbed me the wrong way..." Pearl paused as Astrid flicked her hair over her shoulder. "But you're right, there is something very eerily familiar about her...."

"...and splash," Astrid concluded. "She pushed him right into the pool."

"And you are positive it was Maya Fey you saw?" Klavier asked as Ema was taking notes.

"I've never been so positive about something in my whole life." Her voice lowered a bit as she stared darkly at Maya.

"Thank you Fraulein." Klavier nodded at the red-head. "You're input has been very helpful, however don't leave the city. We may need you later for another statement."

Astrid glared at Maya a few seconds longer, then her sweet demeanor returned. "Of course, Klavier." She smiled. "Anything to see a murderer get what's coming to them."

Klavier and Ema exchanged brief looks.

"Right...danke. The good Fraulein detectiv will gather your information." Ema glared at Klavier as he turned and walked over to where the three women and Apollo stood.

"Apollo, I don't know what to do?" Maya sighed in the meantime. She had explained hers and the others fears about Astrid. Pearl and Trucy stood up and as Klavier was approaching them, he signaled a nearby officer.

"Officer, I need you to read this young woman her rights as you escort her to your vehicle, please." Klavier gestured at Maya.

"Klavier, what are you doing?" Apollo frowned and grabbed the prosecutors arm and spun him around. Klavier made a noise of protest that Apollo ignored. "Maya's not guilty yet, we can't arrest her? Are you out of your mind?"

"Nein, Herr Forehead." Klavier shrugged out of his grasp. "But I am following protocol, and that tells us that we can't question the suspect until she is in custody." The blond held Apollo's glare for a moment as Maya was being led away by the officer and Trucy and Pearl was following closely behind. Ema approached the two men and was about to yell at Klavier, when Astrid started taunting Maya. "Looks like karma has reared its ugly head for you. Too bad Phoenix Wright isn't here to clean up after you! Or better yet, Mia Fey!" Astrids arms were crossed and her chuckle was evil.

"How do you know about Mia?" Both Pearl and Maya turned as Maya spoke. Pearl was wide-eyed and stunned.

"Ha! The whole Fey family has been dredged through the papers and tabloids. Don't think that Pearl has escaped scrutiny just because she's the Golden Child." As Astrid spoke, Klavier signaled the officer that was holding Maya to place her in the car as he signaled another officer and Ema to accompany him with Astrid.

"Ma'am, I would advise you to not talk anymore..." Astrid kept still as she stared down Pearl.

"I don't have to say anything, Maya will dig her own grave up on that stand. I trust you will help her, Klavier?" She turned her head to look up at Klavier with her potent green eyes.

"I...ahh..." The prosecutor was astounded as Ema glared at him. "I will do everything in my power as a prosecutor to make sure that justice is served properly."

"Such a generic answer from a generic person." Bitterness dripped from her voice as Astrid walked toward Pearl and Maya who were talking to each other through the police car window. Apollo reproached Astrid, but she shot him a look that stopped him in his tracks. His bracelet reacted for the first time that evening and a flash of the red-haired woman he'd seen in his vision earlier appeared before him. Pearl was grasping at her magatama.

"You two are fools to think that Maya will get out of this. I will make sure she pays with nothing short of her life." Astrids voice was just loud enough for Maya and Pearl to hear and Pearl was frozen to her spot as Astrid walked off through the parking lot.

"Maya," Pearl swallowed hard. "I believe Dahlia has returned."


End file.
